


I Feel Like Winning When I'm Sinning.

by Gevar



Series: An Anthology of Whimsical Musings. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevar/pseuds/Gevar
Summary: “Let’s celebrate my slow descent to hell, with a toast to my sins—”





	I Feel Like Winning When I'm Sinning.

He knows he’s not in hell. Not yet. Salt in the air. At the edges of his poked out tongue. But there’s a faint scent of brimstone ashes in his breath. The heat spreading along his spine. His soul’s on fire. His body’s aching in phantom inferno.  

With his lips on the curve of her spine, whiskey-stained breath on the nape of her neck, he says, “Let’s celebrate my slow descent to hell, with a toast to my sins—” His fingers playing at the tab collar threatening to choke his neck.

She whispers, throaty and alluringly sweet, “Worship my altar for your sins are my making and mine.”


End file.
